Security personnel and other first responders occasionally operate in a high risk zone or disaster area or may even be under a high risk of attack and ambush. In these scenarios, the security personnel could be subjected to severe body injury and even death caused by any sorts of events such as: floor collapse, accident, fire trap, explosives and the like. These events may prevent the personnel from reacting, rescuing themselves and even calling for help. In addition, a large scale event will create confusion in the front command room, blur the real picture of the ongoing events and delay backup or rescue team arrival.
Many sensors are known to be able to monitor various types of vital signs that may be indicative of the health condition of humans. However, a full deduction of acute conditions is very difficult to derive currently known vital signs sensors when attached at a single location to the human body.